


take me to your river

by mhwright



Series: Come Together [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhwright/pseuds/mhwright
Summary: Hibari and Tsuna finally have a date night at Tsuna's request. Turns out, Hibari isn't terrible at romance after all.Established relationshipCh 2 is NSFW
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Come Together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624333
Comments: 37
Kudos: 377





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, date night?

"You have something to say." Hibari's voice startled Tsuna out of his daydreams. He blinked, up at the ceiling, coming back into his body. He was stretched out on the couch in the Disciplinary Committee office, light streaming in through the window. "I thought you were napping at first, but you were awake the whole time." The dark-haired boy observed. Tsuna slowly sat up, twisting to look at his boyfriend.

The older boy was settled at his desk, going through a stack of paperwork. He had draped his jacket over the back of his chair and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows while he worked, one elbow on the desk. Tsuna averted his eyes from his boyfriend's strong forearms and hands; something about Hibari having his sleeves rolled up was kinda hot to him.

"I mean, I was just thinking." Tsuna confessed. "Nothing in particular." Hibari set down his pen and shifted back in his chair, all his focus on Tsuna. "You don't have to stop working!" Tsuna said quickly. "It's not important." Hibari set one hand against his jaw, blinking back silently.

"What were you thinking?" He asked. Tsuna rubbed his forehead.

"Just that we haven't really had a lot of time just you and me, I guess. Since we've been so busy. And that it would be nice." They didn't really go on a lot of _dates_, Tsuna supposed. Not even when they first started dating. Not that Tsuna blamed the chairman; after all, they had been busy trying to keep Tsuna from getting killed. But now all the girls and boys in Tsuna's class had really started dating and he'd heard about the kind of dates they went on and how romantic they were...

He was a _little_ jealous.

"Are we not spending time together right now?" Hibari responded; not aggressively, just confused.

"I mean, like a designated time to spend time together. Not just whenever we have a free moment." Tsuna said. He didn't know how to approach the idea with Hibari. They did spend a lot of time together, but it was always mafia related or just brief moments between classes. Tsuna _liked_ training with Hibari, but it would be nice to hang out and do something besides _fight_.

"Like a date?" Hibari asked, turning his chair a little. "Do you want to go out on a date?"

Tsuna flushed immediately.

"I mean...we don't _have_ to...or anything like that. I just thought we could plan a meal together or something...maybe breakfast or dinner..." Tsuna shook his head. "Don't worry about it; I know you're busy." Hibari straightened up in his chair, and Tsuna could see amusement flicker in his eyes.

"Tell me what you want." Hibari said bluntly.

"It's nothing! Don't worry about it!" The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes in response.

"Would you like to go out on a date?" Hibari leaned forward, forcing Tsuna to keep eye contact with him, and cocking his head to the side. He raised an eyebrow as he waited for a response.

"Uh...yes." Tsuna choked out. Hibari digested the information, and then nodded sharply.

"Clear your night tomorrow." He said, picking up his pen, scratching at his paperwork again.

"Wait, what are we going to..._do_?" Tsuna asked, incredulously. The skylark shrugged as he worked.

"I'm deciding. I'll tell you when I decide." Tsuna huffed back, and Hibari seemed largely expressionless, but Tsuna caught the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Tsuna turned back on the couch, laying against it.

XXXX

The only thing Hibari had _decided_ to tell Tsuna was to bring a jacket and that he would be at his house at 5:30 exactly.

Tsuna had pressed him for details, but had received _none_. It was _beyond_ frustrating.

"I have no idea what we're doing!" He had complained to Kyoko. The other girl just giggled in response. "It's a _school_ night!"

"I think it's a little romantic, Tsu-kun." She said. "He's just trying to surprise you." _Maybe_, but Tsuna didn't know if he was going to like Hibari's idea of a surprise. Yeah, Hibari was Tsuna's boyfriend but he was also the one who had once told Tsuna that _to successfully break a joint of an attacker, it requires full conviction_, and then demonstrated on some poor bastard in front of him. The same one who had decided to teach Tsuna about guns by slamming one down on the table in front of him. The _same one_ who had once hit a student that was harassing Tsuna so hard that blood sprayed all over Tsuna's face and then said _what do you mean, this isn't romantic_.

Tsuna had a theory that Hibari might have been joking when he said that, but he really would _never know_.

Tsuna was waiting outside his house, jacket in hand. It wasn't very warm out, but he didn't really think he needed a jacket. Maybe by the time it got dark, he would. He was just outside the gate, having physically separated the children from himself in the house. For as much as Lambo liked to terrorize Tsuna, he got incredibly clingy whenever Tsuna left, and had to be forcibly removed from Tsuna's leg.

At _exactly_ 5:30, a black car pulled down the road, stopping in front of Tsuna's house. It was sleek and shiny, windows tinted so that Tsuna couldn't really see in. Tsuna didn't know much about cars, but it looked new and expensive. The passenger side window unrolled, and even though Tsuna had known it couldn't have really been anyone else, he was still surprised to see Hibari sitting in the driver's seat, one hand at the top of the wheel and the other leaning against the driver's side door.

"Tsunayoshi." He said, and Tsuna spotted the faintest hint of a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. Probably, because Tsuna's jaw had dropped open. He had no idea his boyfriend knew how to drive a car, let alone _owned_ one. "You have your jacket?"

"Uh, yeah." Tsuna stuttered out. "You can _drive_?" That was definitely illegal.

"Obviously. Get in." Tsuna stared for a moment longer, before he scrambled to pull the door open and slide into the dark interior. Unsurprisingly, it was just as expensive as the outside suggested, sleek and new with dark leather seats. It was impeccably clean and it smelled like Hibari's deodorant, a scent Tsuna had come to associate as very masculine.

"Um..." Tsuna turned, feeling very small in the seat. He buckled up absent-mindedly, blinking at Hibari. The dark-haired boy smiled, just a little, and then leaned over. He gently kissed Tsuna on the cheek, by his jaw. Tsuna was certain he was blushing. "Where are we going?" Tsuna asked.

"It's a surprise." His boyfriend put the car in drive and took off down the street. He shifted, so that his right hand was on the wheel, and he held his left hand out, palm open. Tsuna blinked, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. Hibari waited for him to figure it out.

"_Oh!_" The realization dawned on him, and he reached out and took Hibari's hand. It was much bigger than his; while Tsuna had grown some, Hibari had really started to hit his growth spurt and at the moment, towered over him.

Hibari snorted.

"Hey, I'm not used to this!" Tsuna protested. It was _weird_, watching Hibari drive. Tsuna had never seen him drive a car and yet he seemed so practiced and focused at it. Tsuna could get a good look at him now too; he was wearing the pants and white-button down shirt from their school uniform still, but he had taken off his tie and armband. His shirt was unbuttoned lower than it would have been at school, sleeves rolled up on his arms. He could see a little bit of the older boy's collarbone. It was kind of hot, in Tsuna's opinion.

"I know." Hibari said. "Do you want to take off your tie? It's about 50 minutes away." Tsuna blinked. He was still wearing his uniform from that day. He reached up and started to undo it, briefly removing his hand from Hibari's to pull his tie off.

"I know you're not going to tell me, but _really_, where the _hell_ are we going?" He replaced his hand in Hibari's, who squeezed it.

"Surprise." Tsuna huffed. He leaned forward, to mess with the radio. "So touchy." Hibari commented, amusement in his voice.

"I know you're just teasing me." Tsuna said. "Can I at least get a hint?"

"I've been there before."

"That doesn't help me!" Hibari let out a noise that was kind of like a laugh. "Also, good, because I'm a _terrible_ navigator." Tsuna settled back in the seat, watching them pass familiar street signs and buildings. "You know, I've never been out of Namimori." He said. Hibari's head turned towards him suddenly.

"Really?" One of his eyebrows was raised in surprise. "Nami Elementary took a class trip to Kyoto, did they not?"

"My dad was supposed to come visit." Tsuna said. "So my mom kept me home. But he got caught up in work at the last second, supposedly."

"Have you been to the beach?" Hibari asked incredulously. "We're not very far away." Tsuna shook his head.

"No, the times my dad did come home were almost always random, without telling us. I think my mom never wanted to leave so we would be here in case he showed up." Tsuna shrugged. "Or maybe my dad didn't want us leaving Namimori because of all the mafia stuff. I don't know. But I've never left." Tsuna turned to Hibari, tilting his head. "What about you? You love Namimori."

"I've been to a lot of places." Hibari said.

"Have you left Japan?" Tsuna asked curiously. Hibari nodded.

"My parents took me to visit family in China. We've taken a few other trips as well." Hibari confessed.

"Like where?" Tsuna was practically starry-eyed at the idea. Hibari glanced over hesitantly. "I'm not going to be upset or anything, hearing about the places you've been. I want to hear about them."

"We went to Europe when I was young. We apparently have some French family roots, very far back. We went to France, Switzerland, Germany, Austria, and..." He glanced over one more time. "Italy." Tsuna snorted.

"Did you like it?"

"Namimori is better." Hibari said dismissively.

"Tell me about Italy."

They talked for a while, as it got darker and darker. Tsuna had leaned back in his seat, his eyes closing a little. It seemed like they had slowed down part way through the trip and he couldn't tell how long they'd been driving for. But the car was warm and smelled good, like Hibari. Soft music was playing on the radio and the seats were just _so_ comfortable.

"We're hitting some traffic." Hibari commented when they came to a standstill, red car lights shining through the window. He had checked his phone. "There's an accident up ahead, so it'll an hour and a half total trip." He looked over at Tsuna, who's grip had softened on his hand. "You can go to sleep." He said.

"I don't want you to be driving alone." Tsuna murmured sleepily.

"You're not exactly crucial to the process." Hibari pointed out. He leaned over suddenly, causing Tsuna to squeak as his hand brushed across Tsuna's hip.

_Thud!_

The seat reclined back suddenly, until it was almost laying down. Tsuna stared up, surprised at Hibari.

"I don't need to sleep." Tsuna insisted.

"Sure."

They talked for a while longer, while Tsuna slowly started to drift out of consciousness. He was sure Hibari could tell once his words started slurring and his eyes were shut. "Just closing them for a second..." Tsuna muttered. He felt his boyfriend squeeze his hand.

When he woke up, it was to a hand gently shaking his arm. There was a song softly playing on the radio, and the windows were rolled down. There was a sound that he couldn't quite place in the background, soft and gentle, as the breeze wafted in through the window. The air was a little cooler, but Tsuna was warm in the car.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari's voice was soft. Tsuna blinked the sleep from his eyes, stretching out.

"Hm?"

"I'm getting us some food. I'll be back in a second." He felt something being pressed into his hand. He felt them for a second. They were the car keys.

"We're not going to dinner?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"Yes. And no." Hibari drew back, opening the car door. The vehicle beeped softly. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Um, just some water?" Tsuna asked, as he slowly sat up, feeling along the side of the seat for the mechanism that would bring it back up. He saw Hibari nodding sharply, and then the door closed. Tsuna yawned, rubbing his eyes and focusing on the time on the car. It was 7, so not too late, he guessed.

He was trying to figure out where they were, peering out the windows. They were outside what looked like a small food stand, parked on the side. He had seen Hibari step up onto the ledge, before he disappeared out of view. It was lit up with lanterns and he could hear voices from nearby, laughing, with the sound of glasses clinking in the background. On the other side, he could see the road disappear into some trees, winding and dark. But through them, he could swear he saw lights, down below. They were at the top of some kind of hill, and Tsuna supposed there must have been a town down below.

The air smelled different than normal, but Tsuna couldn't place it. It was nice, and that noise in the background was soothing. He spent the rest of the time trying to figure out what it could be, until he spotted Hibari stepping off the porch again and walking back to the car. He sat back down in the driver's seat, turning around and reaching behind Tsuna's head with a bag of containers of food. He set them down in the backseat, leaning in. His slightly unbuttoned shirt gave Tsuna a good view of his collarbone and neck, straining as he reached behind Tsuna's head, one hand on the seat, with the sleeves rolled up.

Tsuna's face went red.

He didn't know why he thought it was so _hot_ but it was.

He averted his eyes when his boyfriend turned back around, handing him a water bottle. He left the windows rolled down, putting the car into drive.

"Have you figured it out?" Hibari asked.

"Uh, no." Tsuna confessed. "What's that sound?"

"The radio?" Tsuna shook his head.

"No, in the background." Tsuna watched a small smile creep across his boyfriend's face.

"You'll see." The skylark responded loftily.

"I'm going to _kill_ you." Tsuna said, jabbing a finger at him. He squeaked when he felt a hand rub across his thigh absently.

"And then who would drive you home?"

It was odd, seeing Hibari like this. Removed from Namimori, almost..._relaxed_. It was just him and Tsuna, without the usual level of irritants that made Hibari so twitchy. He was being so charismatic, something Tsuna didn't usually see. Hibari was always strong, always powerful, and Tsuna felt like he knew Hibari's personality well, but this was different.

Not to say Tsuna didn't like it; Hibari was incredibly _hot_ right now.

They drove for a little while longer, Tsuna peering out the window. And when he saw it, he couldn't help but thump his hands against the car heavily.

"_Holy shit!_" He exclaimed. "_That's the ocean!_" He was on the verge of sticking his head out the window, trying to get a good look at it; but then they took a turn down the winding road and were driving through a sleepy little town.

It was some kind of harbor town, boats visible through the flashes of buildings. They were older, more traditionally styled. There were lots of lanterns lit up out front, cafes open out to the air, even though it was a little chillier. But no one seemed to mind, and even though it was a Tuesday night, he could hear voices and laughter. Especially when they drove past what seemed like the main square, which had lights all strung up around it and someone was playing music from the middle.

Tsuna was absolutely _enchanted_.

They drove through the town, to a little hill on the outskirts that overlooked it. Hibari got out of the car first, reaching into the backseat and grabbing the food and what looked like a blanket. Tsuna scrambled out after him, immediately darting up the hill to stare out at the dark waters. The surface was lit up a little from town, and there were boats lined along the marina with lights strung along them as well. They seemed to be houseboats, with people on board smoking cigarettes and chatting. There were a few that were hosting small groups and Tsuna could hear the soft clamor of their voices over the sound of the rocking waves.

He stared out, shocked by how _infinite_ it felt. He had seen pictures, of course. Seen it in TV shows and movies. Had never really thought about how different it would actually _be_ to be there. It seemed so _vast_ and overwhelming. He couldn't see where the surface of the water ended and where the sky began. A breeze ruffled his hair. He felt a hand at his waist, and turned to look at Hibari, who was full-on grinning now.

"I didn't realize you had never seen the ocean when I planned this." He said. "But that makes it better." He slipped his arm around Tsuna's waist and gently tilted his head to tap against Tsuna's.

"I love you." Tsuna said. "I want to go into the town later."

"For dessert." Hibari said. He laid out one of the blankets he was carrying on the hill, in the perfect spot for them to look out onto the water and the town. Hibari pulled out the steaming food and they sat on the hill and ate dinner together, Tsuna leaning against Hibari and making him talk about the town they were in. It was apparently somewhere Hibari's parents had brought him when he was young, and he had thought Tsuna would like it. Tsuna curled up next to him while they ate and Hibari dragged the other blanket over him, making sure he was warm even under his jacket.

After they finished eating, Tsuna admitted to Hibari that he'd done a good job.

"Alright. I'll give it to you. This is pretty romantic." He said. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Did you think I was incapable of romance?"

"Uh, yeah." Tsuna answered without hesitation. Hibari let out a sharp laugh.

"I'm glad you like it." He said, dipping his head. "It is...nice to spend time with you away from all the herbivores at school." Hibari said slowly, as if they hadn't already been dating for years.

"I feel like I learned a lot about you." Tsuna said. "I don't know how a lot of it never came up." Hibari shrugged.

"The primary focus has been to keep you alive." Hibari said dryly. "It does not leave time for many other things." Tsuna watched him, profile outlined in the moonlight. He studied Hibari's features, who slowly turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Nothing!"

"You are staring." He stated.

"I'm appreciating." Tsuna said. Hibari cocked his head to the side.

"May I ask something personal?"

"We've been dating since I was 14." Tsuna said incredulously. They had already had _sex_.

"13, really."

"13?" Tsuna wanted to know. Hibari shrugged.

"That's when I decided you were mine."

"You didn't clue me in!" Tsuna protested. "And if I remember correctly, I had to drag it out of you!" Hibari blinked back nonchalantly. It seemed almost impossible now, but Tsuna remembered how nervous Hibari had been. How afraid he was of ruining one of the closest relationships in his life. "Also, when? When was that? How did I not notice?"

"When I told you to call me Kyoya. You were mine, after that. Whether we were together or not." It took Tsuna a second.

"After I _bit_ you? After I was _shot_?" Tsuna demanded, voice raising a pitch. "No wonder I didn't notice! Was it the biting?" Tsuna _had_ to know. Hibari's lips twitched in a smile, visible in the dark.

"Maybe." He couldn't tell if Hibari was yanking his chain or not. Hibari's sense of humor was possibly his most unexpected quality and Tsuna literally could _never_ tell when Hibari was messing with him or not. Tsuna sighed.

"What were you going to ask?"

"Why are you attracted to me?" Hibari asked bluntly. He was _unbelievable_. "I am aware I have qualities that can be considered attractive, but they are not ones I initially believed would be important to you."

"What qualities do you think wouldn't be important to me?" Tsuna was going to answer the question; but this was a unique opportunity to dig into Hibari's mind and he was _so_ curious. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Strength. Power. I am also aware of what is said about my physical appearance." Hibari said. "Those did not seem especially important to you. So why?"

"Your personality." Tsuna said. "Of course."

Hibari laughed _out loud_.

"That is unexpected."

"I mean, I like all the other stuff. But I like you because of your personality. You're sweet, in your own way. And charismatic. And you have a _very_ underrated sense of humor."

"I am most definitely not _sweet_." Hibari said with a snort. He sounded like he was about to burst out laughing. Tsuna poked him in the arm. "You are potentially the only person on this _planet_ who thinks I am sweet."

"What about your parents?"

"I do not doubt they love me, but my first grade teacher's claims that I was a "demon child" were not unfounded." Hibari said with a shrug. Tsuna laughed. Hibari was studying his face closely. He leaned in suddenly, the sudden motion causing Tsuna to squeak and fall backwards into the grass. Hibari rolled his eyes, but went with it. He shifted over him, sliding one arm under him and scooping him up from the grass. He leaned in, his warm breath ghosting over Tsuna's neck. Hibari brushed his lips against Tsuna's own. Tsuna was firmly stuck in his position under Hibari, looking up at the dark figure over him, partially illuminated by the moon. He tilted his head, smiling at Hibari. "You always do that." Hibari said.

"Do what?"

"Just smile at me." Tsuna half expected the skylark to order him to stop smiling. Tsuna was memorizing the way his hair fell into his grey eyes, the cut of his jaw. "Are you happy?" Tsuna was caught off guard by the question.

"Am I happy?" Tsuna repeated.

"It is a simple question."

"In general? Or with you." Tsuna had no idea how to answer that. Tsuna's life was _complicated_. He wasn't _unhappy_. He was certainly happier than he was before. Maybe that was all he could ask for.

"With me." Hibari said.

"Yes." Tsuna answered firmly. "I'm happy with you." He thought for a moment. "I'd like to do more things like this, though." Hibari nodded sharply to himself. The action was so familiar to Tsuna now.

"We will." He leaned down, pressing his lips more firmly to Tsuna's. He felt a tongue swipe against his lower lip, and he parted his own, letting Hibari deepen the kiss. The skylark's tongue slipped into his mouth and he felt a hand against his jaw as the other pulled him up closer, pressing Hibari's body along his. He reached up, putting one hand on Hibari's shoulder. The other he tangled in Hibari's hair. They separated briefly, Hibari murmuring along Tsuna's lips, "Move your legs apart." He tugged on Tsuna's knee, so Tsuna propped them up either side of Hibari so he could settle in between them.

They spent a while like that, slow, gentle kisses, until Hibari moved down to press his lips to Tsuna's jaw, and down his neck, softly. Tsuna was getting a little heated, running his hand through his boyfriend's hair. Hibari pressed his face against Tsuna's neck, kissing him one more time before he sat up, pulling Tsuna up with him. He ruffled his hair, before shifting, tilting his head.

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"I want you to sit in my lap." Hibari said. Tsuna furrowed his brow.

"Right now?"

"You don't have to." Tsuna wasn't sure where this was going, but he shifted himself over until he was comfortably seated in his boyfriend's lap. He peered up at surprisingly soft grey eyes.

"Like this?" He asked. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him into Hibari's chest as he set his chin on Tsuna's head, tucking him close. Hibari shifted, burying his face in Tsuna's fluffy hair and inhaling.

"You're so small." He said.

"You're weird." Tsuna murmured but cuddled up to his chest. Eventually, Hibari unwrapped his arms from Tsuna, whispering,

"Dessert?"

They ended up taking a walk down to the little town together. Tsuna couldn't keep the look of awe off his face as they walked under the lights, peering into the shop windows.

"Look!" Tsuna said, pointing down the road as a dog came trotting around the corner. It padded down the road, tongue out, letting out a tiny bark. It padded up to Tsuna and Hibari. Tsuna immediately dropped to his knees, reaching out to pet it. He scrunched up the fur around his fluffy neck and then moved to rub his fluffy ears. He cooed at the dog, who licked his arm. "He's so cute." Tsuna said. Hibari bent down next to him, lifting the tag on his collar.

"He belongs to the cafe down the street." Hibari said. Tsuna wrapped his arms around the dog's neck, and it barked, licking his face. Tsuna giggled. He stood up, and the dog pawed lightly as his leg. It started walking down the street and Tsuna followed it, as it took him back to the cafe. "A very effective marketing trick." Hibari commented.

Tsuna didn't even _care_ that it worked on him. The puppy was _so cute_.

It was one of those open cafes, with a group of older men playing cards at one of the tables in the corner. A radio was sat out on the counter. It smelled _great_, like coffee and pastries. Even though it wasn't warm outside, the bakery was still running and it warmed the entire cafe. Tsuna felt a distinct temperature change as they stepped up. The woman behind the counter smiled at them.

"I see you've met Adzuki-san!" Tsuna wanted to _die_, that was so cute. The dog pushed his nose against Tsuna's leg again, and he resisted the urge to bend back down and start rubbing his fluffy head. "He likes to go exploring."

"Adzuki-san is very cute." Tsuna said.

"Can I get you two anything?" She asked cheerfully. "I would recommend the chocolate cake; it's our best seller." She winked at them. She was older, grey hair pulled back into a bun, but incredibly cheerful. Tsuna turned to Hibari, mouth open, about to ask him what he would like.

"Does that sound good to you?" Hibari asked quietly. Tsuna closed his mouth, nodding. "Chocolate cake and a cup of green tea."

"Would you like two forks?" She asked. Hibari considered this for a moment, before quite obviously slipping his arm around Tsuna's waist.

"Yes."

Tsuna objectively _knew_ Hibari didn't care that people saw them together. He didn't care that people knew they were dating. But sometimes he still doubted it, not because he thought Hibari was ashamed of him; but because Hibari was generally a very private person.

Hibari paid, and then they took a seat in the cafe. Tsuna smiled at Hibari as he shoved a piece of cake in his mouth. He was about to say something, when he felt a wet nose against his other hand, and he looked down to see Adzuki pushing his nose against him. He scratched his head.

"He likes you!" The woman called over. Hibari snorted.

"He's just begging for food." The skylark commented. He reached a hand out, and the dog immediately placed his head in Hibari's palm. Tsuna watched as his boyfriend scratched the dog's neck, and very seriously said to Adzuki, "Chocolate is not good for dogs. You should not beg for it." Tsuna put his chin in his hand, watching them. Hibari rubbed Adzuki's ears. "Go beg from them; they have biscuits." He informed the puppy. Instead, Adzuki curled up at his feet.

"This is adorable." Tsuna said. Hibari rolled his eyes.

When they finally got back in the car, Hibari unrolled the windows. Tsuna could hear the waves rolling behind them, watching as Hibari draped one hand against the window. His eyes were distant. Tsuna watched the sea breeze ruffle Hibari's hair.

"I don't want to take you home yet." He said. He turned his head towards Tsuna slowly. "Do you want to go home?" Tsuna was torn, knowing he should and not caring if he was going to be tired in the morning. Not if he could stay in this moment forever.

"No. I want to stay with you." Tsuna said, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

"Don't say that." Hibari said. "I might keep you here."

"Okay." They went silent for a moment, both thinking about it.

"You have school tomorrow." Hibari said. Tsuna watched him slowly bring his hand up, to rest against his jaw.

"You do too." Tsuna pointed out. Hibari smiled.

"I don't go to class." Before Tsuna could lurch out of the seat with victory, he raised an eyebrow. "That was a joke." He turned in his seat, draping his hand over the back of Tsuna's.

"You don't have to take me home." Tsuna said. "I'll just be tired tomorrow. I don't care."

"I love you." Hibari said.

And there was a moment, of sea breeze wafting in, of Hibari looking at him seriously, of the laughter in the town down below that was just absolutely beautiful.

Hibari leaned back in the seat, putting the car in drive.

"But you get cranky when you don't get enough sleep." Tsuna felt a hand in his hair, ruffling it. Tsuna pouted, but Hibari was correct.

They drove back, Tsuna drifting in and out and talking to Hibari. He felt Hibari's hand on his thigh, rubbing along it lightly, soothingly. For someone who was so aloof, his boyfriend could be surprisingly tactile. After all, it was him who had asked Tsuna to sit in his lap. Tsuna had thought about doing something like that for a while, but didn't want to crowd into Hibari's personal space when he didn't want it. Knowing that Hibari had those kinds of thoughts too was touching to him.

When they started to see things he recognized he blinked the sleep away from his eyes and perked up. They pulled up to his house, Hibari parking the car and looking over at him. Tsuna didn't really want to get out.

"What?" Tsuna said.

"This is your house." Hibari said dryly. Tsuna made a face back, yawning and slowly unbuckling himself. He shifted in his seat, leaning over to give his boyfriend a kiss goodnight. Hibari beat him to the punch, one arm reaching around him and pulling him closer, giving him a soft peck on the lips. Tsuna smiled against him. He felt a hand come up, to zip up his jacket. "It's cold." Hibari muttered against him. Tsuna wanted to grab his face and make out with him. Instead, he just pressed his forehead against Hibari's.

"I had a great time, Kyoya." He said. "Thank you for taking me." Tsuna wanted to jump Hibari's _bones_, he was so in love with him right then. He felt a hand scrunch his hair.

"Goodnight, Tsunayoshi. I will see you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hibari...can be hot when he wants to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh...it's pretty dirty, not gonna lie. VERY NSFW.

It wasn’t that Tsuna felt like he had to  _ pay Hibari back _ or anything like that, but he definitely wanted to do something special for his boyfriend. And it didn’t hurt that Hibari had been so mind-blowingly  _ hot _ and charismatic on their date. On the one hand, Tsuna was glad that they had kept it relatively PG, since it had been a school night and it preserved the memory of a sweet, romantic night that Tsuna would consider to be a real defining point in their relationship. 

But on the other, Tsuna wanted to jump Hibari’s  _ bones _ . 

So  _ maybe _ what Tsuna wanted to do in return wasn’t as romantic and sweet as what Hibari had done for him, but he knew Hibari would greatly enjoy it and Tsuna had been outrageously hot under the collar since his boyfriend had dropped him off with a kiss goodnight.

And if that’s how Tsuna ended up ordering a pair of thigh-highs and pink, silky panties online, then that’s how it was going to have to be. 

Tsuna had a vision, and he didn’t know how well he was going to be able to execute it. Well, it was really based on the sex dream he had after their date. He had kind of guessed on the sizing, but hadn’t really been willing to go purchase these in person. He ordered them from some retailer that also sold men’s clothes, and just told his mom that he didn’t have time to go to the store so he just ordered a pack of boxers. It was embarrassing enough that he knew she wouldn’t open them, but also  _ normal _ enough. He was just praying the packaging would be innocuous. 

So he managed to get the time Hibari would get off patrol from Kusakabe on Friday night, telling Kusakabe that he was going to surprise him with dinner after. He swore the vice chairman to secrecy, saying that he wanted it to be unexpected, but also needed Hibari to head home after patrol. Kusakabe thought it was sweet, and promised he would get Hibari home, instead of letting him wander off somewhere in Namimori. 

Thankfully, the Hibari family butler let him in, familiar with Tsuna. It was definitely hard to look Zhao in the face while he knew he had a pair of women’s underwear in his bag and pretend like he was just there to meet Hibari when he got off patrol. It’s not like he thought Zhao could tell exactly what was going on, but Tsuna was  _ fighting _ to keep his face from going bright red. 

Tsuna headed immediately to Hibari’s room, which was neat and tidy, as always. The bed was even made. He checked the time; he had 30 minutes until Hibari got off patrol. That was enough time, he thought. 

Tsuna went to Hibari’s wardrobe, looking for one of his button down shirts; his boyfriend had a possessive streak a mile wide, and Tsuna figured seeing Tsuna in his own clothes would help do it for the older boy. Tsuna stripped down, pulling on the ensemble quickly, packing his own clothes into his bag and leaving the shirt open. He looked in the mirror off to the side, and his breath caught for a moment. 

He was dressed in black, netted thigh highs trimmed with lace. The edges almost touched the lace-trimmed soft pink panties, the material so thin it was almost sheer. It had taken a moment to tuck his own dick into them, but it felt surprisingly good against his hot skin. They looked hot from the front, but he turned and lifted up the shirt and the way they stretched over his ass was fairly obscene. Tsuna wasn’t exactly curvy, but he wasn’t as waif-ish as he used to be. He had developed more muscle in his legs so he had  _ something _ now, but the panties definitely made his ass  _ look _ like more than it was. 

And then, there was the white shirt, which was still pressed and neat, but Tsuna was going to try and rumple it a little bit. He leaned forward and examined his face, studying it. He thought about messing up his hair or pinching his cheeks, but figured he would wait and see how he looked next. He had also stolen one of Kyoko’s lightly tinted chapsticks, so he applied that. 

He pulled back the covers on Hibari’s bed and climbed into one side. He leaned over to the nightstand and quickly found the lube he knew was there. He checked the time again. 15 minutes left. 

Tsuna had jerked off plenty of times in his life, had even fingered himself a few, but he wasn’t very good at it. It was always  _ much _ better when Hibari did it. Something about his own fingers just didn’t really connect for Tsuna, but he was trying to get himself all hot and bothered for his boyfriend.

He tried to think about things that he thought were hot about his boyfriend as he leaned back and lubed a finger up. He decided to pull his panties a little down his legs first, so he wouldn’t get anything on them. He closed his eyes, having set the lights to a little softer than full brightness - enough that Hibari would get the full view, but that it wasn’t too bright to spoil the mood. 

He thought about their date, how Hibari looked. He could picture him in the car, when they had gotten back in. The windows down and the sea breeze ruffling his hair gently, an uncharacteristically soft smile on his face as he looked over at Tsuna. He’d had one hand draped over the back of Tsuna’s seat, shirt unbuttoned more than usual. He could picture seeing his collarbone and chest and the fabric of his shirt straining against his arms. How good he smelled, and how much Tsuna had wanted to jump him right then and there. He groaned as he worked a second finger in, coating himself liberally in lube. He plunged them in and out aimlessly, trying to figure out the spot that Hibari was so damn good at finding. 

Keeping his eyes shut and biting his lip, he thought about what it would have been like to have reached over and unbuttoned his pants. He could imagine himself giving his boyfriend head in the car - something he would probably  _ never _ do, but liked to imagine the shocked look on his boyfriend’s face as Tsuna took charge, the feeling of his hand on Tsuna’s hair, of him leaning back in the seat and moaning. 

In one of his aimless thrusts, he hit  _ something _ and let out an unsexy yelp, jerking off the bed. He was starting to pant a little now, his neck getting hot. He hit that spot again; still not as good as when Hibari did it, but getting better. He leaned forward onto his fingers more, letting out hot breaths and thinking of the first time they’d had sex, of his boyfriend between his legs, rubbing his thighs and kissing his neck slowly, dragging his tongue against his collarbone and timing his thrust with the sharp bite on the side of Tsuna’s neck that left a mark. He remembered grabbing at Hibari’s shoulders, digging his fingers in, letting out a quiet moan. 

Tsuna withdrew his fingers only long enough to add some more lube, twitching at the obscene squelching noise as he worked them back in. He wanted his hole practically drooling lube when Hibari came in, so they could cut right to it. Plus, he thought it would make his boyfriend lose his goddamn mind. And one of the best parts of sex with his boyfriend in Tsuna’s opinion was when he saw Hibari lose his composure. He decided to test the waters with a third finger, since his weren’t that big, and he could feel the tension coiling in his gut. He was almost sweating now, knowing he was flushed from getting so aroused. He wrapped his other hand around his cock, giving it a few strokes, but he was pretty much good to go. 

Through his panting, he heard footsteps in the house, certain it was Hibari. He squirmed, pulling his fingers out of himself and pulling the panties back up, tucking himself back in. He slipped under the covers so he wouldn’t ruin the surprise. It was feeling very warm under them, but he ignored it. He briefly reached up and ruffled his hair, quickly putting his hands back under the covers when the footsteps got closer to the door. 

“Tsunayoshi?” He heard the voice as the door cracked open. “Zhao informed me that you were here.” Hibari reached out for the dimmer, but seemingly decided the lights were at a good level, before he stepped in. Tsuna peeked at him from under the covers, a small smile on his face.

But his mouth dropped instead.

“What the  _ fuck, Kyo! _ ” He shouted. Hibari blinked back innocently. 

His boyfriend was  _ covered _ in blood. It was spattered all over his face, his jaw, and onto his white shirt. His lip was split, but Tsuna was pretty sure that blood wasn’t his. His shirt was torn too along one side, looking like something sharp had ripped it open. Thankfully, he was unharmed underneath, but Tsuna’s gaze trailed down to the skylark’s hands. His knuckles on one hand were bloody. 

“I was on patrol.” Hibari said, like that explained everything. 

“I know that! But like...what the  _ fuck _ ?” Hibari shrugged, sliding his jacket off and tossing it onto the chair. He crossed his arms over his chest, seemingly unbothered for the time being by the fact that he was soaked in blood. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked directly. 

“Not happy to see me?”

“I am always glad to see you.” Hibari said. “But what are you doing here?” Tsuna let out a laugh, and almost winced as he shifted and felt where his fingers had been moments prior. He was feeling both hot and uncomfortably damp. 

“Thought I would surprise you.” Tsuna said. “I liked it when you surprised me.” 

“Zhao told me you were here.” Hibari informed him. Tsuna huffed.

“Not the surprise.” He flipped back the covers, seeing Hibari’s eyes widen, imperceptibly at first, and then visibly as he looked up and down Tsuna’s whole body. Tsuna grinned back and spread his legs as suggestively as he could, unable to contain the small noise he made as he shifted. He put one hand along one of his thighs, fingers running over the material of the lacy thigh-highs. He let out a heavy breath. 

He knew he looked  _ good _ ; messy hair, face flushed. He was wearing that oversized shirt,  _ Hibari’s _ shirt, unbuttoned, rumpled perfectly. He had bounced back and forth between what color to choose for the panties, ultimately deciding on pink, since he thought it would contrast nicely with the black lace of the thigh highs. 

“ _ This _ is the surprise.” Tsuna said. It was like he had poked Hibari with an electric rod, he had suddenly tensed so quickly. His pupils were blown as he stared between Tsuna’s legs and Tsuna watched him lick his lips. “There’s another surprise too, under the panties.” Tsuna teased.

Hibari ripped his belt off, tossing it to the side and unzipping his pants, moving quickly to put one knee on the bed, already in the midst of climbing on.

“Wait  _ no! _ ” Tsuna shrieked. He jerked suddenly, feeling oddly open, like he could feel the lube squelching out and he let out a breathy moan, pressing his hand to his stomach. Hibari cocked his head to the side curiously, lips parting as he reached out to grab Tsuna’s leg. “Shower!” Hibari froze, letting out a groan. 

“Really?”

“Not optional!” 

“If I knew you were waiting for me like  _ this _ , I would have just had Tetsu hose me off before I got here.” Hibari huffed. Tsuna pointed at the bathroom. Hibari frowned as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, walking towards the bathroom. He kept his eyes on Tsuna, who just kept pointing at the bathroom. At the door to the bathroom, he shoved down his pants and boxers, completely naked and already rock hard. He looked back wistfully at Tsuna, who still had his legs spread out. “Are you sure?” 

“Shower quickly.” Tsuna said. He leaned back and slid a hand down the front of the panties, letting out a moan on purpose. He decided to really put on a show for his boyfriend, settling against the pillows and rolling his hips against nothing as he made little noises. He experimented with clenching, thinking about having his boyfriend’s cock in him soon, knowing that there was no way Hibari knew what was going on. “Oh,  _ fuck _ .” He hissed, his own dick twitching at the thought. Hibari stared at him, entranced, before he suddenly jerked, bringing a hand to his mouth. 

He had  _ drooled _ , Tsuna realized. Tsuna was feeling  _ very _ powerful, in that moment. 

“You are not as innocent as you pretend to be.” Hibari said pointedly. Tsuna grinned back, idly stroking his own cock as Hibari darted into the bathroom. 

Hibari was in and out of the shower in  _ certainly _ less than five minutes.

He came back in, barely toweled off, hair still damp, and buck-ass naked. Tsuna laughed as Hibari made a beeline for the bed, hovering over him. He grabbed Tsuna’s legs and pulled Tsuna down on the bed towards him, settling between them. Tsuna smiled up at his skylark's serious face. 

“So you like this?” Tsuna asked softly, as Hibari started to run his hands up and down Tsuna’s sides, almost unsure of where to start. His answer was his boyfriend leaning down to catch his lips in a  _ brutal _ , almost feverish kiss. One hand slipped under him, pulling him up towards Hibari and the other rubbed his thigh, squeezing it and playing with the lace on the edge of his panties. Hibari aggressively kissed along his jawline, before licking a stripe down the column of his neck. Tsuna let his legs rest against his boyfriend’s thighs, closing his eyes and tangling one hand in Hibari’s wet hair. The bite near his collarbone had him making a noise out loud, a noise that Hibari apparently liked.

His boyfriend lifted his head and caught him in a kiss again, his tongue running along Tsuna’s lip before it pushed into his mouth. He could feel his boyfriend’s own cock, thick and heavy, resting against the silk of his underwear. He jerked his hips experimentally, rubbing the material against Hibari. Hibari broke the kiss, letting out a groan into his mouth. He rolled his own hips back, his head falling against Tsuna’s shoulder as he breathed heavily. 

“ _ God _ , I want to fuck you.” He heard the skylark mutter and Tsuna felt himself twitch. 

“That’s the idea-,” A thumb pressed against his lips. Tsuna opened his mouth and let Hibari put it into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue. He sucked on it, as Hibari rolled his hips against Tsuna’s. Tsuna felt his hole drool out some lube as he tensed his stomach involuntarily and he let out a whine. He felt his boyfriend’s throbbing member shift against his stomach, precum leaking out onto it. 

Hibari sank his teeth into Tsuna’s shoulder, just as he pushed his thumb further into Tsuna’s mouth and Tsuna almost gagged at the timing of it. More lube drooled out and  _ god,  _ he was hard. He thought about the size of the dick he could feel against him and thought about how it was going to feel stretching him open and he wanted it  _ now _ . He bucked against Hibari, rubbing his own cock against the silky panties. Hibari’s hand slid down his stomach, down into his underwear to wrap around him and stroke him slowly, languidly. 

“Hah..” He breathed out. Hibari spent some time sucking on where he had bitten Tsuna, before he sat back on his legs, his hand coming out of Tsuna’s underwear to toy with the lace at the edges. Tsuna stared up at him. His boyfriend’s lips were swollen, his pupils blown wide. His lips were parted as he breathed heavily, chest falling up and down. There was precum smeared on his stomach, and Tsuna realized he must be a  _ mess _ . He glanced down at himself and felt himself twitch at the sight of all the precum and saliva smeared across his torso and the wet spot at the front of the panties. 

“I’m going to take you in my mouth.” Hibari promised, reaching to pull the panties down. Tsuna let out a heavy breath and shook his head. He felt like he could just sink into the bed. 

“No, I want you inside me.” He breathed out. 

“Now?” Hibari’s eyes widened again. 

“Now.” Hibari wasted no time, reaching over and grabbing the lube from the nightstand where Tsuna had replaced it. At the same time, he went to pull off the panties, but Tsuna was quite liking the feeling of them rubbing against his cock. He stopped Hibari, grabbing his hand. “Leave them on. Just pull them to the side.”

Hibari’s cock  _ throbbed _ , and the dark-haired boy stared incredulously at Tsuna, before narrowing his eyes. He leaned forward and practically purred over him, still toying with the lace. Tsuna squeaked as he felt Hibari’s cock rest against his again through the fabric. The older boy held up the lube.

“I would hate to make a mess of your pretty little panties.” He purred out. One of his hands slid against Tsuna’s ass, sneaking under the edge and groping him aggressively. “Did you go to the store and try them on? Look at yourself in the mirror and figure out which ones looked the best on your tight fucking ass?” He pinched Tsuna’s ass with that comment and Tsuna let out a breathy noise.

Tsuna was getting dizzy. Hibari was hovering over him, practically emanating sex and charisma. 

“And how’d you decide on the shirt? You did steal it from my closet, right?”

“Thought it would make me look like yours.” Tsuna murmured. He earned himself a slap to the ass, before Hibari gripped it again. 

“It does.”

“Do you like that?” Tsuna whispered. 

“It makes me want to bite you hard enough to make you bleed.” Fingers dug into the soft skin of his ass at that comment, pulling one cheek out enough that Tsuna squirmed at the exposure. 

“Make a mess of my panties.” Tsuna begged. One hand gripped his hip almost tight enough to bruise. 

“Do you want me to come in them when I’m done, or come in  _ you _ and let it drip it out?” Hibari purred. Tsuna jerked, his cock rubbing against the silky material and his eyes rolled back into his head at that comment, jaw going slack as his mouth fell open and he moaned. He came back into himself when he heard Hibari uncap the bottle.

“Wait...you don’t....” He stopped him. “You don’t need it. That’s the other surprise.” He said, as Hibari’s other hand still kneaded his ass and thigh. A brief look of concern flitted across Hibari’s face.

“No.” Hibari said, firm. “You’re not going to get yourself hurt.” Tsuna realized that Hibari thought Tsuna was telling him to take him completely dry. 

“Oh, fuck...no, I mean, I took care of it.” Tsuna said quickly. “Check.” Hibari tilted his head, but pulled the fabric to the side and slipped his hand in to check his hole. His eyes widened again, one of his big fingers slipping in experimentally. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Tsu.” Hibari dropped the lube onto the bed, before he pulled Tsuna closer to him, draping Tsuna’s legs against his hips. He reached down, one hand yanking the panties to the side and the other guiding the thick, throbbing member to his entrance. “Ready?” Tsuna nodded. He pushed in, slow, but constant.

It was so much  _ bigger _ than Tsuna’s fingers had been, so much  _ better _ . It was still a stretch around the head, but once that slid in, it was a little easier. But that was just at the rim; Tsuna let out a moan as it pushed through the rest of the muscle, parting it. He felt his body spasm around it, trying to expel the thick intruder in his guts. But Hibari pushed in anyways, and even though it was going to leave him feeling a little sore, it felt fucking  _ good _ as it slid in slowly, dragging against the inside of his body. He started to feel full when there was less than half in, like if he looked down he’d be able to see it against the skin of his stomach outlined, thick and  _ throbbing _ . He panted loudly. Hibari slowed, rubbing his hip. 

“Do you feel okay?” He asked. Tsuna’s vision was a little fuzzy. 

“I want all of it.” He said. Hibari snapped his hips and Tsuna was beginning to understand the idea of ‘rearranging his guts’. He clamped down around it, pressing one hand to his stomach where he felt like he could feel it. He pushed down on his abdomen experimentally and he let out something close to a shriek as he spasmed around Hibari’s cock. “That’s-, I feel it.” He babbled. “Fuck,  _ fuck _ .” 

“Can I-,” Tsuna spasmed again, eyes rolling back into his head, and he arched his back. When he did that, he felt like if he focused he could feel the hot, throbbing heat on his hand. 

“ _ Please _ .” Tsuna begged, and Hibari pulled out, and thrust back in,  _ hard _ . 

Tsuna  _ definitely _ felt his flesh ripple under his hand that time - he couldn’t actually feel the cockhead with his hand, but he could feel the effect of Hibari thrusting in the muscle underneath, his body spasming around it as it tried to make space around the hot member that was currently occupying a concerning amount of his abdomen. He was going to be  _ so _ sore later. Maybe he  _ shouldn’t _ have told him to push all of it in. After all, there was only  _ so much _ space in his body for, right? 

But then Hibari set a  _ perfect _ pace, fast enough that Tsuna’s rim no longer felt so brutally stretched around him and that his battered insides were able to get used to the feeling, almost going numb at the repeated pressure. But slow enough that Tsuna could feel his abdomen rippling against his hand, and he screamed as one particularly hard thrust hit the perfect spot inside him and he felt the jerk of muscle against his palm as he pressed down harder and started twitching around it.

Hibari was losing it too; he was breathing heavily, hands gripping Tsuna’s hips. He was leaning forward over him, hips jerking. He reached down and pulled Tsuna’s legs up a little further, lifting his hips off the bed and thrusting, hard. 

“Arch your back.” He hissed out, and Tsuna could finally see the way his panties were being pulled to the side, his cock visibly hard and straining against them as the member plunged in and out past them. Tsuna’s trembling hand grabbed one of Hibari’s, and he pressed it to his stomach as he arched his back and Hibari thrust back in. He pressed it down hard enough that he was sure Hibari would be able to feel what he had been feeling, and he got his answer when he watched his boyfriend’s eyes roll back into his head, his nails digging into Tsuna’s hips as he ground into him  _ hard _ . “You’re so fucking  _ tiny _ .” He pushed, and Tsuna winced; this was pushing his body weight against his neck. It took a second for Hibari to refocus, but he noticed immediately. “Are you-?”

“Hurts.” Tsuna breathed out. “My neck.” Hibari drew back a little bit, looking almost dizzy, but focused enough to take his weight off Tsuna. He experimentally lifted one of Tsuna’s legs. 

“Flip over.” He pulled himself out of Tsuna, hissing as the head of his cock got caught on the panties. Frustrated, Tsuna felt Hibari grip them and rip them straight off his hips, the fabric tearing easily. He balled them up and tossed them to the side. Tsuna laughed, breathy. 

“Hey, those cost money.”

“I’ll buy you however many you like.” He manhandled Tsuna and flipped him over, reaching down and pulling him up from the hips. He pushed in right away, causing Tsuna to twitch, his knees going weak from the sudden intrusion. His head fell forward, as he fell onto his elbows. Thankfully, Hibari had a tight grip on his hips, and Tsuna panted into the bed. Hibari snapped his hips forward, so that he was all the way in again, rocking gently, without actually moving. This new angle pushed Hibari’s cock directly against his abdomen, in all the ways that sent Tsuna up the wall from before, but  _ amplified _ .

“Ughh...” He felt a hand in his hair. “Hurts.” He choked out at the feeling of the too-big cock pushing back into sore, swollen flesh.

Hibari froze.

“Hurts?” He repeated behind him. 

“Mhm.” Tsuna’s voice was muffled by his position. “Hurts... _ so big _ . Harder. Make it so I can’t walk after.” Tsuna could barely hear his own words, the only thing going through his head was that he wanted Hibari sliding back into him and he wanted to break Hibari apart. 

“You’re going to kill me.” Came the weak reply, before the pace picked up,  _ harder _ , like Tsuna wanted. He was screaming into the bed, as the cock dragged past his prostate, slamming into the muscle and almost driving him further into the bed. His knees felt so weak and the only thing keeping his body up really was Hibari’s hands at his hips, jerking his body up into each thrust. Tsuna was seeing stars. He was getting the feeling that Hibari was losing his mind behind him, fingers digging into his hips that just proved the skylark was losing control.

“Uh...uh...uh...uh...” He made little noises with each thrust, and then Hibari drove into him with one that directly hit his prostate and he felt Hibari gripping his hips, leaning over him.

“Fucking cum for me...” Hibari had grunted out, under his breath, not even really directed at Tsuna. But Tsuna  _ did _ . He spasmed,  _ hard _ , and the new angle was stretching him in a new, perfect kind of way so when he clenched down it was all hot, throbbing resistance that went straight to his head and he  _ shrieked _ , grabbing at the sheets as he came. 

He started to go limp, even as his boyfriend’s thrusts became more and more erratic, his body jerking with each one. He had no strength left in his muscles to resist, and his legs twitched limply as the skylark abused his body, on the verge of his own orgasm.

“Kyo...” he whimpered. His boyfriend was plastered against his back, pressing his face against his shoulder and breathing heavily. “Cum in me?” Hibari’s breath caught against his back. “Gonna watch in the mirror as all the cum and lube drools out and I’m too loose and weak to stand without it dripping down-,”

Hibari whined against him as he came, scraping his teeth against Tsuna’s back through the fabric of the shirt, pressing into him desperately in a way that pushed Hibari in as far as he could go, which was apparently another quarter of an inch that stretched Tsuna’s rim in a way that made him spasm through his aftershocks. The cockhead inside him swelled and Tsuna’s head lifted and then thumped down heavily at the sensation. Hibari’s hand released his hips and he was pressed into the bed as the skylark moaned into his back.

Hibari rode out his orgasm with small twitches of his hips, until he let out a breath, and rolled off of Tsuna so he wouldn’t crush the smaller boy. Tsuna laid limply against the bed, still dizzy and hot, and not able to focus on anything except for the unmistakable soreness in his guts; he could still pretend there was a perfect, perfect cock rearranging his guts, especially when he rolled his hips and his swollen passage clenched but not...shut, cool air wafting against it in an odd sensation.

He lifted his head off the bed, reaching back to splay his fingers against his hole, finding it to be gaping open in a way it hadn’t the first few times they had sex. This had been significantly rougher, but Tsuna also briefly wondered if Hibari  _ had _ gotten bigger. Just a little; after all Hibari had been in the middle of his growth spurt and his cock had  _ looked _ the same size, but when hard it had felt a little bit thicker. He dipped a finger in, and found that the rim was easy to get through, but the inside of his body was much more swollen and tight.

He briefly wondered what it would be like to have something so big pushed into him right now, and wondered if he would actually feel tighter, or if he would even come off Hibari’s cock when his boyfriend thrust in and out. If his body would just cling to it and his boyfriend would just have to use him like he was jerking himself off with Tsuna’s body. 

Tsuna whimpered at the thought, pressing his face against the bed, hole twitching around nothing.

Maybe he  _ was _ kinkier than he thought he would be. 

Hibari jerked towards him at the sound he made, and Tsuna turned his head to see Hibari hovering over him with concern. A hand rubbed soothingly along his back. 

“Are you in pain?” He asked. The only sign other than his voice that he was worried was that his brow was furrowed, but Tsuna felt how gently he touched him. Tsuna rolled onto his back and worked himself up the bed slowly, wincing a little. 

“The good kind, I promise.” He said, groaning as he settled against the pillows. 

“You whimpered.” Hibari said quietly. Tsuna scratched his head.

“I was thinking about you fucking me again.” Hibari blinked.

“ _ Oh _ .” A smile twitched on his lips. “Tsunayoshi, you are much kinkier than I anticipated.” 

“I’m not kinky.” Tsuna argued. “You’re just  _ really _ hot. It isn’t my fault I want you to do nasty things to me.” Hibari raised an eyebrow.

“So it’s mine?” Tsuna pursed his lips.

“You’re so  _ fit _ and strong and you have a frankly  _ gigantic _ dick. It isn’t my fault it’s all I can focus on when you’re taking up 1/3 of my abdomen-,  _ oh _ .” Tsuna ended the sentence with a groan. He had made the mistake of glancing across the room in the mirror, just as his gaping hole oozed cum and lube and Tsuna could see the white, sticky material seeping out between his thighs. He realized he could feel it dripping down from his insides, and he spread his legs apart, whimpering again. He looked down, muscles in his abdomen tightening, and watching it ooze. 

Tsuna gripped the bedding. 

“I-,” He felt almost dizzy again at the feeling. “It was just an in the moment thing when I said-,” He cut himself off. “I didn’t actually  _ think _ -,” His muscles spasmed around nothing and he whined. 

His head fell back and his mouth opened in an ‘o’, shutting his eyes as he breathed through the heat in his body. He felt a hand rub over his thigh, and then press down on his abdomen. More cum came out. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Kyo, I can’t-,” Tsuna leaned back, and forced his eyes open. Hibari looked  _ very _ amused. 

“Tsu.” Tsuna’s leg twitched. Hibari pressed more. “Do you actually want me to fuck you again soon?” Tsuna tried to use his head, even it felt like he had no blood in his brain.

“I think...I might be biting off more than I can chew with how...swollen I am.” Hibari raised an eyebrow.

“Swollen?”

“I might be too tight.” 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Hibari hissed. “If you keep talking like that I might have to find out.” He shook his head. “What do you want?” 

“I...” Tsuna rubbed his head. “I want to relax for a minute.” He finally said. Hibari nodded sharply. “And then I think I want to choke on your cock and then you can try and force me open.” Tsuna felt the hand on his thigh grip him a lot tighter, but Hibari remained expressionless. “Kyo?”

“Hold on. You’re making me dizzy.” Tsuna snickered. “You look too soft to be so dirty.” Tsuna laid back, and Hibari shifted over him, snaking an arm around his waist and pulling him into him. It felt good, to be pressed against the warm, muscled body. It made him feel secure. “And you...may be a little too small to be taking all of me the way you did.” 

“I did tell you to make it so I couldn’t walk.” Tsuna admitted. Hibari set his chin on Tsuna’s shoulder. 

“And I should not trust what you have to say when I’m...how did you put it? Occupying one third of your abdomen?” Tsuna could not argue with that logic. He coughed into his hand. 

“I knew you would  _ like _ this, but I didn’t think this is how it was going to go.” Tsuna confessed, wincing. “I may have left myself out as an important factor.” Hibari snorted. 

“I was wound up.” Hibari admitted. He rubbed a thumb against Tsuna’s cheek. “From patrol. I was using you to...relax. I apologize.” 

“Wait, no. I definitely want to do something like this again. Maybe with a little more...presence of mind next time.” Tsuna finished the sentence with a mutter, cheeks burning. “I did want to break your composure.” Hibari let out a sharp laugh.

“You succeeded.” He looked at Tsuna for a moment longer. “I will be more careful next time.” He promised. 

Tsuna didn’t know how to say  _ No, don’t worry, I want you to violate me _ , without sounding like a kinky freak. 

“Can I get some water?” Tsuna said instead. “From the sink in the bathroom. The idea of Zhao knowing what went on here is mortifying.” Hibari snorted.

“You were  _ screaming _ into the bed.” Tsuna cringed, burying his head in his hands, as Hibari rolled off the bed and into the bathroom. He was gone longer than Tsuna expected, but he came back in holding a cup of water, a towel, and wearing a pair of boxers. Tsuna frowned. “Disappointed?” Hibari asked, smirking. He sat down on the bed next to Tsuna, pressing the cup into his hand. Tsuna chugged the water like his life depended on it, not realizing how thirsty he really was. Hibari shifted himself between Tsuna’s legs and started cleaning him up with the towel, which had been slightly dampened with water. Tsuna squeaked in surprise, at the cool sensation. Hibari had been cleaning himself up, Tsuna realized, and that’s what took him so long. 

Tsuna clutched the glass as Hibari absently lifted his legs, cleaning his thighs and ass. He was definitely flushing red. 

“This is embarrassing.” He groaned. Hibari blinked up at him incredulously.

“Moments ago I was  _ inside _ your body. And you find me cleaning it up embarrassing?” 

“That was sexy. This is  _ not _ sexy.” Tsuna insisted. Hibari rolled his eyes at him, pushing Tsuna back down onto the bed as he wiped up Tsuna’s stomach while Tsuna covered his face with his hands. Finally, he felt Hibari settle into bed next to him. He turned to look at the older boy and scooted closer. He wanted to cuddle against his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Should I change?” Tsuna wondered out loud.

“No.” The answer came a little too quickly. Tsuna peered up at Hibari, who was turned towards him. He reached out and tugged lightly on the shirt. “I like you in my shirt.” 

“You like me wearing your clothes then?” Tsuna said, poking Hibari in the chest. It kind of hurt his finger. He tried to hide it, but Hibari snorted. 

“Yes, I suppose so.” Hibari responded. One of his hands slipped under the shirt on Tsuna’s right side, thumbing over Tsuna’s ribcage. It felt nice, even with the callouses on the dark-haired teen’s hands. Tsuna leaned in and lightly kissed his boyfriend on the corner of the mouth. “Where  _ did _ you get the underwear?” 

“Well, I definitely did  _ not _ go to a store and try them on.” Tsuna admitted. “I just took a guess on my size and ordered them online and hoped no one opened the package.” Hibari tilted his head at him, studying Tsuna’s face.

“Coward.” 

Tsuna’s mouth dropped open. 

“Kyoya!” He said. There was a mischievous look in his eyes. “Would a  _ coward _ have dressed up and waited for you in your bed?” He jabbed him again. 

“Apparently so.” His boyfriend said dryly. 

“What, you want to go shopping for lingerie with me?” Tsuna teased.

“Absolutely not.” Hibari responded, without a moment’s hesitation.

“Afraid you’d get too hot and bothered and try to fool around with me in the changing room?” Tsuna challenged. 

“I think it is  _ you _ who would try to fool around with  _ me _ .” Hibari twirled a finger into Tsuna’s hair. Tsuna flushed. 

“This is a one-time thing!” He insisted. 

“I doubt that.” Hibari said dismissively.

“Or you  _ hope _ it’s not?” Tsuna teased him. 

“I think I will be entertained regardless.” Hibari leaned in and kissed him on the mouth before Tsuna could try and say something snarky back, soft and slow, slipping a hand around his waist. He drummed his fingers against Tsuna’s back, before he sat up., shifting his legs over the edge of the bed “Are you hungry?” 

“Maybe a little.” Tsuna said. He sat up as well, scooting over so he could put his forearms against his boyfriend’s shoulders, and rest his head against Hibari’s neck. The skin was warm, but surprisingly soft. He gently kissed where his shoulder and neck met. “Thank you for putting up with me, Kyo.”

“What inspired this, anyways?” The skylark asked. 

“I had a dream after our date.” Tsuna confessed. 

“After our date?” Hibari repeated. “This was not quite...the tone I intended to set.” 

“No, it was sweet. And romantic.” Tsuna said quickly. “You were just so  _ hot _ .” Hibari rolled his eyes. “No, I mean it. I don’t know if I’ve ever been more attracted to you in my  _ life _ . When you went to drop me off I thought about asking you to pull down the street more so we could make out in your car.” Hibari’s head snapped to the side.

“I do not recall acting any differently.” Tsuna looped his arms around Hibari’s neck, pressing himself against his back. 

“I can’t describe it.” Well, he  _ could _ , but he didn’t think Hibari was going to get it. “I thought about that when I was getting myself ready earlier.” Tsuna confessed.

“Thought about what?” Hibari asked curiously.

“You, on Tuesday night. The shirt without the tie, unbuttoned a little. Sitting in the car, with the sea breeze ruffling your hair. I did wonder what it might be like to just...you know...” Tsuna couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“I don’t know. To just what?”

“Blow you in your car.” Tsuna muttered. Hibari twisted to stare at him. “I also thought about the first time we had sex and how good and sweet and gentle you were?” Tsuna offered. “It wasn’t so much the actual act of... _ it _ ...just the  _ idea _ , of you looking exactly how you did, with my head between your legs and your hand in my hair...it’s the mental image! I swear!” 

“Do we not have enough sex for your liking?” Hibari asked, still staring at Tsuna. Tsuna was going to die of embarrassment, and to boot, he was now thinking about blowing Hibari in his car and his neck was heating up. 

“We do!” Tsuna protested. “I swear! I just had a very vivid dream, okay?” Hibari pulled Tsuna closer to him by the waist. Tsuna attempted to ignore the fact that his dick was now pressed against his boyfriend’s rock-hard abs. 

“As much as I appreciate you surprising me, all you have to do is ask, when you want to do something.” Hibari reminded him. Tsuna squirmed in his grip, which was a mistake. 

“I know! I just...you drove me a little crazy this week. In a good way.” Tsuna said quickly. “Speaking of which...did your dick get bigger?” Hibari blinked.

“What?”

“It felt...bigger than last time. And I know we were a little rougher but when you came in me I was gaping. And when I pressed on my tummy I could feel you driving into me through my stomach..” Hibari briefly averted his eyes, but Tsuna spotted the faint flush along his nose. “You just felt so  _ big _ inside me.”

“You kept pressing down. Where did you actually...” Hibari trailed off for a second, and Tsuna took his hand and pressed along his stomach, showing him. It wasn’t hard to figure out, since Tsuna was still sore, and admittedly, a tiny, thin excuse for a teenage boy, even with all the training. When he pressed on his stomach, he could feel the pain where Hibari had been inside him. 

When Tsuna found the furthest point, he tapped Hibari’s hand.

“There, is the furthest I felt it.”

His boyfriend swallowed,  _ hard _ .

“What?” Tsuna asked.

“I should not be having sex with you.” Hibari said. “It doesn’t hur-,” He cut himself off as they both simultaneously recalled what Tsuna had said earlier. “ _ Fuck, _ Tsu.” The idea that Hibari was worried about hurting him because his  _ dick _ was too big for Tsuna was sending the blood rushing  _ away _ from his head. 

“I like it because it’s you.” Tsuna said. “That’s why I was daydreaming about choking on your cock in your car, I mean I don’t know if I actually want to do it, but the idea of y-,” Hibari covered his mouth with his hand.

“You have to stop talking.”

“Mfm?” Tsuna said, his voice muffled. He glanced down, to see the outline of Hibari’s cock through his boxers. “M mon mmm-,” Hibari removed his hand, sighing. 

“What are you trying to say?”

“I said I don’t mind.” Hibari put his hand to his forehead.

“I think I’ve done something terrible to you.” He said. Tsuna poked him in the shoulder and he sighed again, shifting up on the bed. 

“If you don’t want me to help you out, I won’t.” Tsuna said, putting his hands on his hips. 

“I do, I just did not expect you to be so eager to suck dick.” 

“Who said I was sucking your dick?” Hibari looked surprised for a moment. “Just kidding. Take off your boxers.” They settled in with Hibari leaning against the headboard, stroking his hardening cock, slowly, legs spread apart enough for Tsuna to kneel between them. Tsuna bent his head, and he felt all the confidence slip away as he eyed the large cock in front of his face. His mouth wasn’t that big. 

“Are you okay?” Hibari asked. 

“Y-yeah.” Tsuna swallowed. “Just a little more intimidated than I thought I would be.”

“Would you prefer if I take control?” Tsuna considered it.

“Y-yeah.” He felt a hand come up to the back of his head. 

“Open your mouth and stick your tongue out.” Tsuna followed his instructions, as Hibari guided his head to his cock. When it first made contact with Tsuna’s tongue, he almost jolted, but let him press it against it anyways. The heavy weight on his tongue was almost nice. Hibari tugged on his hair a little. “Just lick.”

Tsuna started to lick the underside of the head, quickly finding a vein along the shaft. He ran his tongue along it, earning a groan from Hibari. He dipped his head again, trying to run his tongue along the underside and get more noises out of his boyfriend. Hibari guided him back up to the head, and Tsuna licked the entirety of the head, swirling his tongue around it. 

“Put it in your mouth.” Tsuna blinked at it, trying to figure out logistically, if he  _ could _ open his mouth wide enough to get any substantial amount of the cock in. “You’re overthinking it. Just the head.” Came the tug on his hair and Tsuna obeyed, taking the head into his mouth. It was no small feat either- it really was a  _ lot _ in his mouth. Tsuna sucked on it lightly, trying to figure out if he liked the hot, heavy weight in his mouth. He had licked his boyfriend’s cock before, had even sucked on the head, but that was about it. Hibari had spent more time with his head between Tsuna’s legs. 

Deciding he wanted to give it a shot, he bobbed his head further down, finding that it really wasn’t that bad, taking it in his mouth like that. He bobbed more, further down, breathing through his nose. He closed his eyes. It was big and hot and smelled like Hibari and having something to suck on weirdly helped his anxiety. He forced his head further down and it hit, not the back of his throat, but the roof of his mouth further back. He drew back a little, attempting to reorient, humming around it.

A gentle tug on his hair brought him back to Hibari. He opened his eyes, peering up at the skylark, who was flushed and breathing heavily. His hips were twitching just slightly. 

“You don’t have to take anymore.” Hibari said. Tsuna forced his mouth down another inch and Hibari’s hips jerked, pushing more in until it hit the back of his throat. “ _ Fuck _ .” Tsuna made a wet noise as it pushed in, and he bobbed up and down at this length, realizing that wet, filthy noises it made when it hit the back of his throat. His mouth was really stretched wide now, tongue being pressed down. He couldn’t really blow him like this, could really only suck a little and bob his head. He shoved his head down harder, and the wet gagging noise caused Hibari’s hips to buck voluntarily. It shoved  _ upwards _ while Hibari was still holding onto his hair, effectively fucking his mouth. Tsuna embraced it, breathing through his nose and making a choking noise around it that had Hibari’s head thumping back against the headboard.

There was also quite a bit of drool slipping from his mouth, which made it easier. He spent the next few minutes letting himself gag and choke on his boyfriend’s cock. He could tell the skylark was trying to keep his hips still, but occasionally he would lose control and the sudden shove was surprising and caused Tsuna to make absolutely filthy noises as he sucked on the object in his mouth. Tsuna propped himself up on his elbows and knees, putting one hand against Hibari’s thigh. The new position exposed his own entrance to the cool air and he squirmed as he felt himself twitch. 

He drew off a little bit, and then took a deep breath, before he bobbed his head up and down rapidly, pushing it further and further each time. When he got to a good length, he pushed it against the back of his throat and let out a choking noise, letting his mouth fall open and drool to ooze out down the shaft. 

Hibari whimpered.

Tsuna pulled off of the member with a wet  _ pop _ , looking up at his boyfriend who had a death grip on the sheets. He looked like he was coming apart at the seams, especially when the drool dripped down Tsuna’s chin. 

“Do you want to fuck my mouth?” Tsuna’s voice was raspier than he thought it would be.

Hibari grabbed Tsuna’s hair with both hands and Tsuna opened his mouth wide as Hibari pulled him onto his cock. He held him in place, firm, but not hard and thrust in.

Hibari wasn’t thrusting hard, or very far, but it was somehow very different than when Tsuna was controlling it. He never knew how far it was going to go, when it was going to hit the back of his throat. He just had to keep his jaw slack, his tongue out and  _ fuck _ .

And then Hibari pulled him down  _ hard _ , wedging his cock in, and  _ held _ him there. It wasn’t farther than Tsuna had been before, but after a few seconds, he started making choking noises, the back of his throat convulsing around the tip and it was hard to breathe. 

“One more second.” He felt a hand in his hair push him back down as he tried to move off of it, the only thing he could feel the thick head stretching his jaw an obscene amount. He choked again and felt saliva drool out and down the shaft and his eyes rolled back into his head as his body  _ clenched _ down again. If he’d had something in him, he was pretty sure he would have cum. “Okay, that’s enough.” Hibari pulled him off and lifted him up.

Tsuna mewled, looking up at Hibari, knowing he must look  _ wrecked _ . Hibari was breathing heavily, hands trembling, jaw tight. He reached out and smoothed some hair off of Tsuna’s face.

“Too much?” He asked. 

“You don’t want to cum in my mouth, baby?” He asked as innocently as possible and Hibari’s eyes practically crossed as he pulled Tsuna back down onto his cock. Tsuna made sure to gag on his cock and make it as sloppy as he could. Hibari’s hips jerked, one, two, three more times as Tsuna sucked and then he felt his jaw being stretched wider, the member pulsating in his mouth, and he felt Hibari shudder, his thighs shaking as the cum hit the back of Tsuna’s throat. He couldn't really taste it, especially not with so much occupying his tongue, but he did his best to try and swallow around the cock in his mouth, the sensation of his throat tightening around the tip earning him a few more spurts as Hibari’s hands went limp in his hair. 

When he was done, Tsuna pulled off, and reached out to rub Hibari’s heaving chest. The skylark peered up at him, cracking one eye open as he breathed heavily. He ran his hands over Hibari’s shoulders. 

“I want you inside me again.” The skylark’s head hit the headboard again.

“ _ Tsu _ .” The thought of being able to tighten up around the thick, hard resistance was making Tsuna squirm. He batted his eyes innocently at Hibari. 

“Come on.” Tsuna said, with a breathy laugh. “Split me open.” Hibari lurched from his spot off the bed and Tsuna squeaked as Hibari pushed him down, so that they were in the opposite position. He lifted Tsuna’s legs onto his shoulders, one of his hands engulfing his cock and stroking him, while the other pulled his ass apart, so he could inspect what was going. Tsuna trembled. 

“You’re still gaping.” Hibari commented, pulling on his hole with his thumb. Tsuna let out a breath. 

“I still feel really wet inside.” Hibari looked like he was considering, and then leaned forward and Tsuna  _ shrieked _ at the tongue that pressed over his twitching hole. “ _ Kyoya _ !” His boyfriend didn’t pay any attention to him as he licked at the slightly swollen flesh. He ran his tongue over not just Tsuna’s entrance, but turned briefly to lick where Tsuna’s ass and thighs met and to sink his teeth into his ass. Tsuna squeaked and twitched. Hibari flicked his eyes up at him, as he moved back to the main attraction and Tsuna felt a tongue wedge itself  _ into _ him. The soft, slippery muscle was direct against his swollen and sore insides and it felt so  _ good _ Tsuna felt his insides spasm. He made a garbled noise.

Hibari went at it for a few minutes, before he pulled back, licking his lips.

“You’re right. I can taste my cum.” One of his fingers hooked into Tsuna’s hole, pulling it open. Tsuna thought he was going to pass out. 

Hibari took it as his cue to lower Tsuna’s body to an appropriate height for his cockhead, spreading his legs wide. He watched Hibari lube up his dick, even though it was completely coated in a thick layer of saliva.

“Can’t you just put it in?” Tsuna sounded needier than he intended.

“You took a lot today already.” Was all Hibari said, and then there was a blunt head rubbing ahead his hole. Tsuna gasped, as it pressed in. He felt resistance at the entrance, but it quickly gave up and the muscle fluttered weakly around the thick organ that pushed past it. It was when it started to  _ really _ push into his body that Hibari grunted against him.

Like Tsuna thought, his insides were all swollen and tight from the  _ battering _ he received earlier and then were clenched down. On the bright side, even though they were sore, it was just kind of a numb, dull pain that Tsuna could handle. It wasn’t bad, even if it hurt a little. All he wanted was for Hibari to force him open and get his cock in. 

“Are you sure about this?” Hibari asked, as he bucked his hips to push a few inches of his dick into Tsuna’s body. Tsuna was already feeling so  _ full _ .

“Y-yeah.” Tsuna breathed out. “Talk to me while you split me open.” He had found a new... _ kink _ , he guessed. And it was the filthiest words spilling from his boyfriend’s mouth.

“I thought your mouth was hot and tight but you’re like a fucking-,” Another push and Tsuna could feel the head pushing apart the tight muscle. His body twitched and he made a little noise, his back arching. “-, vice. You must have really worked yourself open earlier.” He jerked his hips. Tsuna mewled. “Did you use your fingers? Or something bigger. You’re too nervous to buy something for your pretty little hole but maybe you  _ found _ something to push up there.” He was almost all the way in and Tsuna’s vision was beginning to blur. 

“L-like what?”

“A hairbrush or a bottle or maybe even the handle of that omnivore’s baseball bat.” Hibari hissed. Tsuna moaned and he spasmed. He gasped, not having realized how deep Hibari was in him. “Or something here. Maybe you found my spare tonfa and thought you would push it in until it couldn’t go in anymore.” He jerked the last bit in, one of his hands pressing on Tsuna’s stomach as well. “Would you spasm and scream around it like you are right now?” 

“Yes.” Tsuna choked out. 

“Tell me what it is you like about this.” Hibari ordered, grinding into him. Tsuna whimpered at the feeling.

“Big and hot and full. Feels good when you stretch my hole and all the lube comes out. And when you push it up into my tummy and it all drips out of my guts later.” Tsuna felt like he could barely breathe; he was babbling, the only thing in his hazy view was Hibari’s face. Some of this was him; but some of it was definitely things he thought Hibari wanted to hear. “You come apart when you make me take something so big.” 

“You’re using your intuition on me.” 

“Don’t mean to.” Tsuna moaned. 

“You want me to violate you.” Hibari punctuated his statement by rocking his hips. His cock wedged against Tsuna’s abdomen and Tsuna jerked on the head of it. It was so  _ deep _ , he felt like when Hibari pulled out he would just be empty and dripping all the way through. 

“Y-yes. Only you.” Hibari grabbed his hips and started to pull out. It was harder to get out, oddly enough. He had to grunt and hold Tsuna down as he yanked himself from his tight body. Tsuna babbled and twitched as the thick head dragged through his body. He had already tightened up around the thinner shaft and it was pulling him apart from the inside. Tsuna was vaguely aware he was begging for Hibari to basically abuse his hole but it was just so  _ good.  _

And when Hibari pushed back in, he screamed. He was all tight again and Hibari pushed himself in, splitting him open on the cockhead, or at least that’s what it felt like to his swollen flesh. His legs shook as it dragged against his prostate and pushed all the way into him, jerking hard as it hit his abdomen wall, enough that Tsuna felt his tummy jerk against his palm. 

His body clenched down and he came, vision whiting out as his body went limp and he babbled.

“F-fuck me  _ please _ keep fucking me.” Hibari obliged, dragging in and out, hard. Abusing his sore passage as he twitched and clenched down, barely able to feel anything except for the object impaling him. Hibari lifted him up so he could fuck upwards into Tsuna’s limp body in a way that pulled his cock against Tsuna’s abdomen and Tsuna drooled on himself, still coming as he felt himself being pulled onto Hibari’s lap.

He screamed through his orgasm as his hips were pulled flush, Hibari holding him down and grinding. He was somehow  _ still _ coming. He didn’t even know if anything was coming out, but the stimulation to his prostate had his vision whited out still and his jaw slack. 

“Want me to use you like a little rag doll?”

“ _ Yes _ .” He begged, feeling Hibari’s hands on his hips, jerking him up and down and bouncing him on the cock that dragged against his insides. He felt like the only thing keeping him upright besides Hibari’s hands was the erect object inside him. Hibari squeezed his body. 

“It’ll be a miracle if I don’t ruin your pretty little hole or rearrange your insides.” Tsuna moaned again as he tightened up.

“K-keep talking.” 

“I think you want me to ruin your pretty little hole. You almost came again earlier when you watched all the cum and lube drip out of your empty, ruined guts. You knew how tight your insides were and even though I just fucked you until you bounced on my cock like a little doll, you wanted me to split you open again. You should have seen the way your little legs swung while I fucked you. I bet I could lift you up and fuck you standing up and you would go so limp and obedient your legs wouldn’t even touch the ground and they would just swing as I used your tight little body and you would love every second of it.” 

Tsuna was pretty sure he came again.

_ God _ , Hibari had fucking delivered. 

“I-i...” He couldn’t get words out, his eyes rolled back into his head. “Please cum in me.” It was a whimper. He was still being bounced on something  _ way _ too big, and it was starting to hurt but he couldn’t stop cumming.

“I already did.” Came the hiss. “You were so distracted by getting your little hole wrecked you didn’t even notice the cum dripping out of you.” Tsuna panted.

“Please cum in me again,  _ sir _ .” A strangled noise came out of Hibari’s throat and Tsuna was jerked into his lap, feeling him grind into him  _ hard _ . Tsuna’s head fell back, whimpering as the cock inside him strained against his body. He couldn’t really bend with it in him, because it just stayed upright and hard in his abdomen. He felt the cock jump inside him and something warm in his abdomen, before he was pretty sure his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell over. 

He came to, empty and sore, a washcloth between his legs. It was almost soothing, against his burning insides and a hand was rubbing his thigh gently. Tsuna blinked, until his vision focused and propped himself on his elbows. He winced, as even bending slightly tensed the muscles in his stomach. Hibari was settled next to him, slowly cleaning him up but looking absolutely  _ wrecked _ . HIs lips were swollen, his eyes were hazy and unfocused, and his hands were almost shaky as he rubbed them along Tsuna’s thigh.

“Are you okay?” His voice was raspy. Tsuna was beginning to remember  _ exactly _ what had happened. He felt his face go red, and a small smile twitched on his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Yeah.” Tsuna said, wanting to sink into the bed and die. 

“You’re not in pain?”

“I’m a little sore.” Tsuna admitted. He shifted up more, looking down. There was a tiny puddle of cum between his legs. He whimpered and his eyes rolled back into his head again, as he clenched and his body  _ remembered _ . A hand around his torso pulled him back down, onto his side. 

“If you want to go again, you are on your own.” Hibari said shortly. Tsuna laughed out loud. 

“No, I’m done.” Hibari put his arm behind his head, still breathing heavily. 

“When you use your intuition, it feels like you’re pulling thoughts out of my head.” He said to the ceiling. 

“Oh? And which ones were those?” Tsuna asked. “I can barely remember a single thing I said. I don’t know which ones were yours and which ones were mine.” 

“Given the way you came for 7 straight minutes and then came again and fell off of me, I don’t think it matters.” Tsuna flushed. 

“Did you like your surprise?” Hibari stared at him incredulously. 

“You got me off four times.” 

“But you liked this? I know you got off, but did you...have fun?” Tsuna wanted to know. Hibari blinked at him.

“You ask such odd questions.”  
“To clarify,” Tsuna said quickly. “I do _not_ want to have sex like this every time.” 

“Thank  _ God _ .” 

They laid down for a while, relaxing, Hibari’s hand in Tsuna’s hair. Before long, Hibari sat up abruptly.

“I’m ordering food.” He said. “We will eat, shower, and go to bed.” Tsuna lifted his head sleepily from the bed.

“‘m good.” He muttered. Hibari ignored him and ordered food anyways. 

“20 minutes.” He turned back and said to Tsuna, who had curled up on the warm spot on the bed where Hibari had been. 

“It’s okay. ‘m fine.” Tsuna said. 

“No.” He felt hands under him, and then he was lifted off the bed. He made a surprised noise.

“Where are we going?”

“You need to shower.” Hibari set him down on the bench in the shower and turned on the water. Hibari showered with him, cleaning him up and then leaving him under the hot water while he went and stripped the bed, replacing the sheets with a spare set. Or at least Tsuna assumed so, because when Hibari came back into the room with him, and dumped him on the bed, everything was clean and smelled nice. 

“I don’t have anything in your size.” He heard the voice above him. “But I found your boxers in your backpack.” He tossed them to Tsuna, who wrinkled his nose but pulled them on. He slowly sat up, feeling much less sore after the hot water had massaged his skin. He stretched, and then he felt a soft shirt being draped over him. He initially assumed it was a yukata or a robe of some type but he reached up to feel it and realized it was a lavender, button-down shirt. Tsuna felt the fabric. It was soft, way more comfortable than any of the school uniforms. He slowly rolled up the sleeves, and buttoned up some of the buttons. 

“This feels expensive.” He said, looking quizzically at Hibari, who had gotten dressed in a pair of sweatpants and what looked like...an old t-shirt. It was slightly big on him, as if it had belonged to someone else and Tsuna wondered if it was his father’s. 

Hibari shrugged back. Tsuna was guessing all of Hibari’s clothes were expensive. He held out a hand to Tsuna. Tsuna took it, slipping off the bed. 

“We are eating in the kitchen. The food will be here any minute.” Tsuna startled.

“I’m in my boxers!” Hibari rolled his eyes. 

“I am certain Zhao figured out we were not coming out of the room and went to bed. He has been with my family since before my parents got married. There is nothing he has not seen.” That didn’t do much to assuage Tsuna’s burning face. 

They sat in the kitchen and ate. Eventually, when Tsuna had set his head down on the counter for a moment and didn’t lift it again, Hibari dragged him back to the bedroom and they both were out the moment they climbed in. 

When Tsuna woke up the next morning, he checked his phone immediately, blinking the sleep away from his eyes. His body felt sore still, but it was almost a good, comfortable sore. He had slept  _ so _ well, and Hibari was out next to him still. 

“ _ NOON _ ?”

Hibari jerked awake, practically growling. Tsuna jumped out of the bed, grabbing his pants from the day before and pulling them on. He slipped Hibari’s shirt straight over his head and laid it out on the bed as he grabbed his shirt from the day before.

“Where could you possibly be going?” Hibari asked. 

“I’m supposed to meet Takeshi and Hayato at TakeSushi in fifteen minutes!” Tsuna rushed into the bathroom, splashing water on his face, trying to wake himself up. He realized his breath probably  _ stank _ , and had resigned himself to just using some mouthwash when he heard footsteps behind him. Hibari was standing in the doorway, yawning. 

“There is a toothbrush under the sink for you.” He informed Tsuna, no urgency whatsoever. Tsuna threw open the cabinets, and grabbed it out.

“Thank you!” He said, before he put some toothpaste on it and stuck it in his mouth, brushing aggressively. 

“Why are you rushing?” He asked Tsuna. 

“Mhms m mhmn-,”

“Stop trying to talk with your mouth full.” Tsuna spat the toothpaste into the sink.

“Because I’m going to be late!” Hibari shrugged.

“I’ll drive you.” Tsuna paused, staring at him.

“Really?”

“Yes. Just try not to blow me in the car.” Hibari said dryly. Tsuna’s face turned bright red.

“Don’t use that against me!” Hibari snorted. 

They went stumbling out of the house -, well,  _ Tsuna _ was stumbling out of the house. Hibari strolled leisurely. He drove Tsuna over to TakeSushi, where he could see Gokudera and Yamamoto waiting out front for him. They both looked curiously at the car, but couldn’t tell who it was until Tsuna rolled down the window to wave enthusiastically. Gokudera’s mouth dropped open. 

“Tsunayoshi.” Tsuna turned back to Hibari, blinking. His boyfriend leaned in, and kissed him on the mouth softly. “Tell me when you get home later.” He said. Tsuna nodded, smiling at him.

“Thank you for driving me!” He said, climbing out of the car. Hibari pulled off, and Tsuna hustled over to his friends. He was limping only  _ slightly _ . 

“Did you hurt your leg?” Gokudera asked immediately, eyes filled with concern. Tsuna didn’t really know how to respond. But Yamamoto  _ grinned _ back.

“Nah, don’t worry, octopus head. Tsuna’s not hurt, he just got laid last night.” Gokudera turned bright red and started to sputter. Tsuna was pretty red as well.

“Baseball idiot!” He hissed. “Don’t say things like that!” Yamamoto shrugged, winking at Tsuna.

“He’s wearing the same clothes from yesterday, he looks like he just woke up, and Hibari dropped him off.  _ And _ he’s limping.” He nudged Tsuna with his elbow teasingly. “He  _ got some _ .” Tsuna flushed.

Gokudera looked like he was going to pass out.

“Shh!!” He hushed Yamamoto, glancing around at the restaurant. His friend just grinned and laughed. 

“Well, how was it?” Yamamoto wanted to know.

“I will  _ not _ talk about it.” Yamamoto kept poking him.

“Aw, come on. Was it good?”

“It was  _ fine _ .” Tsuna said stiffly. Yamamoto held his gaze. “ _ Fine _ , it was good. Happy?” It had been  _ great _ really. Tsuna could not  _ believe _ how hot and dirty it had been. He had been thinking back to all the things Hibari had said to him in bed; he’d been begging Hibari to talk dirty to him and the skylark  _ delivered _ . He could barely  _ think _ about them without blushing.

“Tell us.” Yamamoto poked him again. “Give us the dirty details.” That was  _ never _ going to happen. And besides, Tsuna was pretty sure if he tried to talk about it he would legitimately  _ pass out _ . Even when they were talking in bed, Tsuna had made Hibari  _ dizzy _ . And his boyfriend had  _ participated _ .

“Takeshi, I love you, but I would rather  _ die _ .” 

“That dirty, huh? Who knew Hibari was so kinky -, actually, we definitely all knew he was kinky. There’s no way you have a personality like that and then you’re vanilla in bed.” 

“I can’t talk about this.” Tsuna said. Yamamoto laughed at him. 

“Stop prodding him for details.” Gokudera said. “He doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh, come on. Don’t you want to know?”

“I really don’t.” The silver-haired student said.

“Awww, you’re no fun.” Yamamoto pouted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I wrote that...I guess..


End file.
